Omega VI: Revelations
Omega VI: Revelations is an RP in development, serving as a direct sequel to Omega V: Redemption. Omega VI features various new characters, and is the first in the series to feature OmegaX a prominent character in the roots of the series history. =Plot= The RP takes place on the world of Auldrant, a planet composed of Fonons: a material energy found in all things. Long ago, a new kind of Fonon was discovered, but great chaos was brought with the finding. By using this newest Seventh Fonons, one could read the future. One such Seventh Fonist, Yulia Jue, put in place a future for the world for thousands of years to come. This prophecy of the future's set path became known as the "Score" and is documented on stone tablets which were scattered throughout the world. The nations of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Malkuth have fought over the fragments of these tablets for generations, each uncovering them and hoping to discover the future before the other. As the RP commences, the year is ND 2017. Luke fon Fabre, the son of Duke Fabre of the Kimlasca Kingdom, is 17 years old. He is the Light of the Sacred Flame who is destined to bring prosperity to Kimlasca. But since being kidnapped seven years ago by the Malkuth empire, he has been kept confined to the Fabre family mansion. The shock of the kidnapping erased all of Luke's memories prior to the event. But one fateful day, a mysterious woman breaks into the mansion and sets off a chain of events that will change the world forever... =Cast= =Sign Up= Espers *''See Omega VI Espers'' Fonons (Elements) *''See Omega VI Elements'' Job Classes Classes And Stats Basic *''See Omega VI Basic Job Classes'' Advanced *''See Omega VI Advanced Job Classes'' Supreme *''See Omega VI Supreme Job Classes'' Evolution *''See Omega VI Job Class Evolution'' Guardian Forces *''See Guardian Forces (Omega VI)'' Mobile Suits *''See Mobile Suits'' Mutations *''See Omega VI Mutations'' **''See Omega VI Species and Mutation Abilities Descriptions'' Species *''See Omega VI Species'' **''See Omega VI Species and Mutation Abilities Descriptions'' Special Skills *''See Omega VI Special Skills'' Weapons *''See Omega VI Weapon Types'' =RPer Bonuses= *''See Omega VI Bonuses'' Like past Omega RPs, RPers are given bonuses for having been apart of past Omega RPs. =Verbalizer= A new feature to the series, where every RPer will be given 4 dialogue options they must select one, successfully answering the question will result in 10% Stat Boosts to all Stats for 30 real time days to 6 months. Example: Tear approached the party, she examined them carefully before deciding to introduce herself. "My name is Tear. And you are?" * * * * ... Results: * 10% All Stats * 1% All Stats * -10% All Stats * 1% All Stats As Tear is a person of formality, she prefers formal introductions over casual. =Trivia= * Types of stats will finally be expanded from the original 5 to 12. Category:Omega RP